jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Sound Factory (band)
Sound Factory was a pop band from Rome, Italy. The members of Sound Factory were Julie P. (vocals & programming), Giovanni “MJ” Signoretti (piano & keyboards) and Roberto “Bob” Baruffaldi (drums). Sound Factory released "Dreaming On", a CD with thirteen tracks, available also on iTunes and many other music stores oline. The project features musicians such as Giacomo Anselmi (guitar), Simone Ceracchi (bass), Fabio Penna (bass), Valerio Passi (gtr), Lorenzo Feliciati (bass), Luca Pirozzi (bass), the jazz musician Rocco Zifarelli (guitar) and jazz guitarist Mike Stern on four tracks. Julie P Julie P. is a composer, songwriter, singer, DJ (sampling, turntablism), sound and pro-tools engineer (she had her first home studio when she was seventeen) and record producer. She started composing music and playing at the age of thirteen. Early in her career she performed as a singer/rapper, going under the pseudonym of Lady Ice. In 1987, she teamed up with Ice One, a DJ, producing some bands and artists among the underground Italian hip hop movement: Colle Der Fomento "Odio Pieno" (Irma/Virgin Records), Frankie Hi-NRG MCArticle about Frankie Hi NRG MC album "La Morte Dei Miracoli" (BMG 1997), Ice One "B-Boy Maniaco" (1995 Irma/Virgin),Julie P. mentioned in the review of the album "B-Boy Maniaco" Power MC's and produced a song,"Immobile" feat. Frankie Hi NRG MC for the talented Italian pop singer/songwriter Niccolò Fabi. With her band 'Power M.C.s' she took part to a movie about incest called "Le amiche del cuore" directed by Michele Placido and played the role of herself on stage. In the early 1990s, Julie also took part in the "Gran Premio" TV show hosted by Pippo Baudo and several other TV shows. The artistical connection split up in 1997 and later Julie worked with producer Biagio Pagano, the head of Via Veneto Jazz, who at the time was involved also in pop productions. She produced tracks (also singing some of them) on Il Bagatto JULIE P. mentioned in this review "A Bag's Life" (2001 BAOL/SELF), rapper and author of a book. Always in the production team with Biagio Pagano she collaborated to the production of Flaminio Maphia "Per Un Pugno Di Euri" (2005 - Emi) singing in the intro song and producing the music and beats for the funny song "Da Terracina Cor Furgone" also singing there in a very special way. She also continued the collaboration with Il Bagatto giving her contribution merely as vocalist in his new album IlBagatto Top 20 Italy - 10 position :: http://top40-charts.com "Il viaggio del pazzo vol.2" (2007 Universo). She also later collaborated with DJ Jurij with the song "See the Light". She also acted in the successful avant-garde version of the classic Ulysses named Hypertext Ulysses by Luigi Cinque and her verses have been an intro for several editions of the poetry festival in the RomeJULIE P. @ ROMAPOESIA - poetry festival in Rome RomaPoesia. On October 19, 2009, Julie P. played at a benefit show to help the city of Rome to open a 24/7 office that offers assistance to women and kids victim of violence and abuses. She performed with her side project band "Julie P. and The Love Guerrillas" at Teatro Palladium. Discography * 2007 - Dreaming On External links * SOUND FACTORY FACEBOOK Songs snippets * [http://www.soundfactory.biz/myspacemp3/memories.mp3 Memories | Mike Stern (gtr) | Lorenzo Feliciati (bass)] * [http://www.soundfactory.biz/myspacemp3/powerfulmusic2.mp3 Powerful Music | Mike Stern (gtr) | Luca Pirozzi (bass)] * [http://www.soundfactory.biz/myspacemp3/soulbride.mp3 Soul Bride | Mike Stern (gtr) | Fabio Penna (bass)] References